What went down in Kurt's Bed
by DarrenFreakin'Criss
Summary: As far as we can tell, something went down in Kurt's bed. But what exatctly DID happen? Well, you are about to find out...


Suppressed giggles and quiet cursing accompanied the three teens to the upstairs bedroom Kurt inhabited ever since the Hummel and Hudson households had merged after his Dad's and Finn's mother's wedding.

Blaine was hanging onto Kurt's arm like a drowning man although Finn tried his best to support him on his way upstairs, almost carrying him after Blaine tripped over one of the steps and just barely avoided crashing down the stairs with a loud thud.

"Dude, shouldn't he sleep on the couch?" Finn hesitated when Kurt opened the door to his bedroom, Blaine following him immediately. Kurt stopped, and Blaine ran into him, giggling again, hugging Kurt from behind around his waist.

"No, who knows what he gets up to... I'd better have an eye on him."

"Are you sure? I mean... Burt will probably think..."  
"I'm not gonna undress him, Finn! He's sleeping in his clothes, so Dad will not think anything. But if you think it's better if _you_ share your bed with him?" Kurt looked at Finn with a raised eyebrow, and Blaine snickered, turning to Finn.

"Finn is so tall, I'm sure I can snuggle up to him reeeeaaaaal nicely..."

Finn's eyes bulged, and he quickly made for the door. "On second thought, it's probably better if he's here... I mean... he's your friend... and all..."

Kurt smiled at his stepbrother, knowing fully well that Finn would be terribly uncomfortable with a gay guy in his bed, possibly pressed right up against him in a drunk fit of cuddles.

He could feel Blaine's arms around him again and his breath in his neck. Goosebumps ran along his spine, and he found it pretty difficult to step out of the embrace.

"So, this is my room, and this is the bed... Go ahead and lay down, I'm gonna change real quick."

With a little help, Blaine sat down on the bed, trying hard to take off his shoes and almost falling over because he lost his balance.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, just... just lay down, I've got this..." He quickly knelt down in front of his giggling friend who immediately started playing with his hair. Bolts of electricity ran through Kurt, and normally he would have bitten Blaine's head off (not literally) for messing up the do, but right now he couldn't be bothered. As soon as he had discarded Blaine's shoes, he got up, and Blaine flopped back onto the bed, giggling loudly.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked while pulling the sheets from underneath Blaine so he could cover up to sleep.

"You're gonna undress... and slip on something more comfortable?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, a silly grin on his face, and Kurt was a little confused before it hit him.

"Well, yeah, I can't sleep in those pants... wait..._ Blaine!_ No, I'm not, I'm just putting on Pajamas!" Kurt put both hands on his hips, glowering at the pouting boy who now started to laugh again and rolled around on the bed, clearly very comfortable. "And if you wouldn't mind being a little quiet, you're gonna wake my father!"

Blaine immediately stopped, looked at Kurt with a startled expression and pressed his finger to his pouting lips. He then rolled onto his side, grabbing and cuddling the pillow. Before Kurt closed the bathroom door behind him he could hear Blaine's mumbled "Your pillow smells niiiiiiice".

With a sigh, Kurt sank against the door. That boy would be the death of him one day. And although drunk Blaine was kind of a pain in the ass and really annoying, it was also kind of endearing to watch him let loose for once. Blaine was always so prim and proper, seeing him incoherent, stumbling and generally acting very cute was almost worth putting up with his extreme need for physical contact and his obnoxious ideas. Like the ones on the way home, when he unbuckled to wrap his arms around Finns neck, almost strangling him.

"_Hey, Finn, Finny... Finny-winny, can we go to Walmart? They have really good ice-cream... I want ice cream... and we can race around in the carts... And do a lot of fun things, like in that one video..." _

_Kurt managed to loosen Blaine's grip before Finn turned blue, and forced Blaine to sit back down. "What video?"_

"_The one where that rock chick does all the fun stuff... like, eating icecream... Avril La-something..."_

_Blaine started humming, this time grabbing Kurt's hand. "Hey hey, you you, I wanna be your boyfriend..." before he erupted into giggles... again._

Kurt couldn't deny that his stomach had done a somersault that moment, before he realized that the boy in the backseat was very much drunk and probably didn't know what he said... or sung. The thought had hurt for a moment, but Kurt was used to it by now. After all, Blaine had been liplocked all night... and unfortunately, not with him.

Kurt sighed again, pushing himself off the door to peel the tight pants off his long legs and put his pajamas on. He decided to skip skincare tonight and do it in the morning instead, after all he had a very drunk Blaine in his bed, waiting. And even if Blaine was already asleep when Kurt would get back, he was way to tired right now. Being heartbroken over a drunk spin the bottle kiss was unexpectedly exhausting.

Blaine was not asleep when Kurt came back, instead he was still cuddling the pillow, singing quietly to himself (or maybe the pillow? Who knew?) "Oh oh.. I want some more... Oh oh, what are you waiting foooooooor"... "Hi Kurt... Kurt, Kurt, Kurty... Kurty-"

"Oh no! No, no, NO! Do not DARE to give me on of those cheesy nicknames!" Kurt hissed, trying to keep his voice down. "What is it? Why are you not asleep?"

"You're pillow smells nice... like lotion, and you... especially like you..."

"Well, I sleep on it, so I guess it would smell like me. Still doesn't explain why you're not asleep yet!"

"Yeah it does.. it smells like you, really nice... How can I sleep when I have to enjoy smelling you?"

Kurt felt the strong urge to suddenly do his skincare routine anyways, in spite of being tired and keeping an eye on Blaine. But instead he just sighed and climbed into bed next to Blaine. "Well, you can smell me all day tomorrow, because I'll probably have to lend you something to wear... Will you sleep now?"

"Sure... Nighty night, Kurty-boo!"

Kurt groaned, switching of his bedside lamp. Immediately, he could feel Blaine crawling closer.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling, why?"

"Stay on your side of the bed! I can't sleep when you're all over me!" Well, that not a lie, but the reason for that was that Blaine being so close would be far to distracting. And the last he wanted to do now was being awake all night, wondering if Blaine would mind if he put his arm around him, or how much of this Blaine would remember. So Kurt shoved Blaine lightly, a fact that made Blaine tense up next to him.

"Don't you like me, Kurt?"

_What?_ "What?"

"Don't you like me anymore?" Kurt could hear the disappointment in Blaine's voice. "I thought we're friends..."

"Yes, we're friends... and friends generally do not cuddle when they share a bed!" Kurt tired really hard not to raise his voice, but Blaine made it pretty difficult right now.

"I don't know why you're mad at me, but fine..."

The sadness in Blaine's voice hurt Kurt, but he tried thinking about how Blaine wouldn't remember it, about how Blaine would probably freak out if he woke the next morning and he and Kurt were very much entangled... No, bad thought, so not appropriate right now!

"I'm not mad, Blaine, it's just..."

"No, I understand... I'll just sleep and stay on my side of the bed.. but I'm not buying the coffee on our next coffee date!"

The last words, barely audible because Blaine mumbled them into the pillow, made Kurt's heart skip a beat. They never referred to their outings as "dates"... was that what Blaine thought of it? Or was this just the alcohol speaking? Oh God, he should stop thinking now and sleep already!

It turned out, sleeping next to Blaine was nealry impossible. Not that Blaine snored - despite being drunk - or that he kicked or anything like that, Blane was actually a very nice bed-companion. No, it was the sheer fact that he was lying next to Kurt. His smell that lingered in the air, ready to capture Kurt's oversensitive senses. The warmth radiating from his body although there was probably a foot of space between them. His even breathing, his little moans once in a while, his quiet giggles even in his sleep... Kurt simply could not bring himself to close his eyes, watching the contrast of Blaine's curly black hair on the white pillow, clearly visible in the light that the moon cast through the window.

The way the light hit Blaine's face, creating shadows, made Kurt think of a beautiful piece of art. He felt like if he reached out and so much as touched this boy sleeping next to him he would dissolve and prove that all of it had just been an illusion...

Well, that was until Blaine sighed in his sleep and scooted closer, leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder and breathing in deeply. A hand sneaked across Kurt's abdomen, and he shakily drew a breath when the fingers dug into his side, exactly at the point he was most ticklish. But while Blaine was pressed up against him, humming into Kurt's ear the first song he ever heard him sing, Kurt did not feel ticklish at all. All he could feel was Blaine's breath against his neck, his fingers slowly stroking his ribs and the butterflies that once again had appeared inside of his stomach who simply did not care that it was the middle of the night and not an appropriate time to practice loops and barrel rolls.

After he was sure Blaine was still asleep – by now he had stopped humming Teenage Dream and started singing Silly Love Song, clearly identifiable by the melody, not so much by the words that came out lazy and slurred – he tenderly placed his hand on Blaine's biceps, enjoying the feeling of the muscle flexing for a moment before relaxing again, soft and yet so defined, proof of the strength that was hidden behind gelled hair and a preppy uniform.

* * *

Kurt didn't remember falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes again, Blaine was still cuddled against him, now with intertwined fingers and tangled legs, his hip against Kurt's – and _oh wow, that was unexpected and so, so, SO inappropriate!_ Kurt inched away from Blaine, earning a low grumble and Blaine trying to hold even tighter onto him, when all of a sudden he heard his father downstairs. "Hey Kurt, come gimme a hand with these eggs!"

Damn! He forgot today was father-son bonding time! "I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled, making Blaine scrunch his face, but he had other worries right now. If his father found them like this, he would clearly think... _oh damn, Finn had been right!_

Lucky for him, Blaine was a little taken aback by the sudden noise and let him go, so he quickly got up and darted to the bathroom, beginning his skincare routine. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Blaine rolling over onto the side Kurt had occupied until a few seconds ago, and as soon as Blaine settled, his door opened.

_Please, please please Dad, don't freak out..._


End file.
